The Night/Gallery
Sylvia is tired from the events of the past day, and is looking forward to a long sleep. Wander spends a long, tiring night trying to keep her from waking up due to the loud noises he keeps hearing. Sylvia Needs To Sleep s1e12b Forest planet.jpg S1e12b Wander '' I just feel so .png S1e12b Wander '' But you just feel ''.jpg S1e12b Wander '' energetic! ''.jpg S1e12a&b Wander feeling energetic.jpg S1e12b Wander '' Sensible ''.jpg S1e12b Wander '' perky ''.jpg S1e12b Wander '' Indefatigable ''.jpg S1e12a&b Wander sees Sylvia sleeping.jpg S1e12b Wander walks to Sylvia.jpg S1e12b Wander '' Oh, it's that nap ''.jpg S1e12b Wander '' I took ''.jpg S1e12b Wander gathering sticks 2.jpg S1e12b Wander gathering sticks.jpg S1e12b Wander using sticks to build a fire.jpg s1e12b Wander building a fire.jpg S1e12b Wander '' naps just feel so GOOD! ''.jpg S1e12b Wander blows on fire.jpg S1e12b Wander '' I'm all like ''.jpg S1e12b Wander starting to snore.jpg S1e12b Wander '' Yeah THIS IS AWESOME! ''.jpg S1e12b Wander gets in his hat.png S1e12b Wander napping 2.jpg S1e12b Wander '' WHOO!! ''.jpg S1e12b Wander '' NAPS!! ''.png S1e12b Wander napping.jpg S1e12b Wander stops from snoring.png S1e12b Wander starts boucing.jpg S1e12b Wander bouncing around.jpg S1e12b Wander bouncing around 2.jpg S1e12b Wander lands on Sylvia's back.png S1e12b Wander '' Sometimes you wake up ''.jpg S1e12b Sylvia asking Wander to be quiet.jpg S1e12b Sylvia '' Think you can lock up the chatterbox for the right.jpg S1e12b Wander '' Of course ''.jpg S1e12b Wander '' so sorry ''.jpg S1e12b Wander scrunching his lips.jpg S1e12b Wander '' see, no talking ''.jpg S1e12b Sylvia rolls her eyes.jpg S1e12b Sylvia lies down 2.jpg S1e12b Wander with hat on.jpg S1e12b Wander sitting on Sylvia's back.jpg S1e12b Wander lies down.jpg S1e12b Wander sighs.jpg S1e12b Wander flops onto his back.jpg S1e12b Wander close up.jpg S1e12b Prespective of the full moon in the sky.jpg S1e12b Wander with frowning face.jpg S1e12b Wander '' I'll just be sittin' here ''.jpg S1e12b Wander pauses for a second.jpg S1e12b Wander '' just playin' ma' banjo! ''.png S1e12b Wander spinning the banjo.jpg S1e12b Wander strumming the banjo.jpg S1e12b Wander strumming the banjo in a fast tone.jpg S1e12b Wander enjoying his strumming with his banjo.jpg S1e12b Sylvia starting to cringe.jpg S1e12b Sylvia grumbles.jpg S1e12b Sylvia opens her eyes.jpg S1e12b Sylvia starting to stand up.png S1e12b Sylvia '' WANDER!! ''.jpg S1e12b Wander on the ground.png S1e12b_Wander_“Sylvia,_my_friend...”.jpg|"Sylvia, my friend..." S1e12b Wander "I am gonna make this".jpg|"...for you, I am gonna make this..." S1e12b_Wander_“The_quietest...”.jpg|"...the quietest..." S1e12b_Frame_before_the_title_card.jpg|"...night!..." 21 The Night.jpg|Title card s1e12b Wander “...ever.”.jpg|"...ever." s1e12b Sylvia “Thanks.”.jpg|"Thanks." Quieting the Forest S1e12b Wander by the fire.jpg S1e12b Wander hears hooting.jpg S1e12b Wander searches for the hooting.jpg S1e12b Wander searches for the hooting 2.jpg S1e12b Wander sees where the hooting is coming from.jpg S1e12b Owl hooting in tree.jpg S1e12b Sylvia groaning in her sleep.jpg S1e12b Wander cringes at the hooting.jpg S1e12b Can't let Sylvia awaken to hooting.jpg S1e12b Owl still hooting.jpg S1e12b Wander shushing the owl.jpg S1e12b Owl questioning Wander.jpg S1e12b Wander pointing down at Sylvia.jpg S1e12b View of Sylvia sleeping from the tree.jpg S1e12b Owl sees Sylvia sleeping.jpg S1e12b Owl pretending to zip mouth shut.jpg S1e12b Owl pretending to zip mouth shut 2.jpg S1e12b Wander winking at the owl.jpg S1e12b Wander going back to the fire.jpg S1e12b Back at the campfire.jpg S1e12b Wander hears the wind get louder.jpg S1e12b Wander hears chirping.jpg S1e12b Wander sees where the chirping is coming from.jpg S1e12b Birds in nest.jpg S1e12b Mother bird arrives.jpg S1e12b Mother bird feeding her babies.jpg S1e12b Wander cringes at the chirping.jpg S1e12b Wander hears a river.jpg S1e12b River roaring.jpg S1e12b Wander hears more noises.jpg S1e12b Sylvia grumbles in her sleep.jpg S1e12b Can't let Sylvia hear the wildlife.jpg S1e12b Frog croaking.jpg S1e12b Wander shushing the frog.jpg S1e12b Beaver chewing wood.jpg S1e12b Wander shushing the beaver.jpg S1e12b Beaver chewing quietly.jpg S1e12b Moose snoring.jpg S1e12b Wander shushing the moose.jpg S1e12b The moose does not stop snoring.jpg S1e12b Wander grabs the moose's tongue.jpg S1e12b Wander ties the tongue.jpg S1e12b Tongue literally tied.jpg S1e12b Rabbit rubbing paws.jpg S1e12b Wander shushing the rabbit.jpg S1e12b Caterpillar eating leaves.jpg S1e12b Wander shushing the caterpillar.jpg S1e12b Fox licking paw.jpg S1e12b Wander shushing the fox.jpg S1e12b Wombat digging.jpg S1e12b Wander shushing the wombat.jpg S1e12b Wombat digging quietly.jpg S1e12b River flowing.jpg S1e12b Wander shushing the river.jpg S1e12b River stops flowing.jpg S1e12b Wander looking at his reflection.jpg S1e12b Wander climbing tree.jpg S1e12b Wander shushing the forest.jpg S1e12b Forest becomes quiet.jpg S1e12b Fire sparking.jpg S1e12b Wander shushing the fire.jpg S1e12b Fire blazing one last time.jpg S1e12b Fire puts itself out.jpg S1e12b Forest entirelly quiet.jpg S1e12b Wander finding a sleeping spot.jpg S1e12b Wander about to fall over.jpg S1e12b Wander falls asleep.jpg A Deal with a Cricket S1e12b Wander finds the cricket.JPG S1e12b Wander shushes the cricket.JPG S1e12b A bribe.JPG S1e12b Cricket sees the bribe.JPG S1e12b Cricket is not amused.JPG S1e12b Please.JPG S1e12b No.JPG S1e12b Wander is sad.JPG S1e12b A bribe 2.JPG S1e12b No 2.JPG S1e12b Angry Wander.JPG S1e12b Grunt.JPG S1e12b A Galacticent.JPG S1e12b Yes.JPG S1e12b Wink.JPG S1e12b Wander Winks.JPG S1e12b Crickets, Crickets everywhere!.JPG S1e12b Exasperated Wander.JPG S1e12b Exasperated Wander with money.JPG S1e12b Multi Wink.JPG S1e12b Exasperated Wander with violins.JPG S1e12b Wander scattered all the violins.jpg S1e12b Violins falling down.jpg S1e12b Wander smiles.jpg S1e12b Wander looking around the crickets.jpg Body Noises S1e12b Wander reaches something in his hat.png S1e12b Wander reaches gronala bar.jpg S1e12b Granola bar close up.jpg S1e12b Wander licking his lips 2.jpg S1e12b Wander licking his lips.jpg S1e12b Wander licking his lips 3.jpg S1e12b Wander smacks.jpg S1e12b Wander starts to rip the bar.jpg S1e12b Wander hears a crinkling sound.jpg S1e12b Wander looks back.jpg S1e12b Wander looks to Sylvia.jpg S1e12b Wander begin to tiptoe.jpg S1e12b Wander's foot close up.jpg S1e12b Wander's cringing face.jpg S1e12b Wander opens one eye.jpg S1e12b Wander taking his shoes off.jpg S1e12b Wander taking his shoes off 2.jpg S1e12b Wander tiptoes away.jpg S1e12b Wander coming by.jpg S1e12b Wander steps on a pointy rock.jpg S1e12b Wander starting to whimper.jpg S1e12b Wander lets out loud yelp.jpg S1e12b Wander covers his mouth.jpg S1e12b Wander running.jpg S1e12b Wander running 2.jpg S1e12b Wander running 7.jpg S1e12b Wander close up view.jpg S1e12b Wander grabs his cheeks with anxiety.jpg S1e12b Swear pops out on his face.jpg S1e12b Long shot of Wander and Sylvia.jpg S1e12b Wander looks down at his growling stomach.jpg S1e12b Wander's heart beating.jpg S1e12b Wander puts his hands over it.jpg S1e12b Wander's eyes pop out.jpg S1e12b Wander's goatee growing out.jpg S1e12b Wander breathes worryingly.jpg S1e12b Wander hearing the squeaking noice.jpg Pain Marathon S1e12b Can't let Sylvia hear body noises.jpg|Don't Wake Sylvia Up S1e12b Wander running 3.jpg S1e12b Wander bumps into a sleeping moose.jpg S1e12b Wander yepls.jpg S1e12b Wander covering his mouth.jpg S1e12b Wander running 4.jpg S1e12b Wander looks frontward.png S1e12b Wander's face get slammed by a tree.jpg S1e12b Wander's eyes tear a bit.jpg S1e12b Wander about to yell.jpg S1e12b Wander yells.jpg S1e12b Wander's mouth got caught by a tree branch.jpg S1e12b Wander running 5.jpg S1e12b Wander spits the branch out.png S1e12b Wander yells 2.jpg S1e12b Wander covers his mouth 2.jpg S1e12b Wander falls off.jpg S1e12b Wander falling down the cliff.jpg S1e12b Wander bounches down the cliff.jpg S1e12b Wander bouncing down the cliff.jpg S1e12b Wander bouncing down the cliff 7.jpg S1e12b Wander bounces again.jpg S1e12b Wander falling down the cliff 3.jpg S1e12b Wander lands on a cliff.jpg S1e12b Wander bouncing down the cliff 2.jpg S1e12b Wander bouncing down the cliff 3.jpg S1e12b Wander bouncing down the cliff 4.jpg S1e12b Wander bouncing down the cliff 5.jpg S1e12b Wander bouncing down the cliff 6.jpg S1e12b Wander landing on field of horns.jpg S1e12b Wander landing on field of horns 2.jpg S1e12b Wander yelling from his body entirely covered with horns.jpg S1e12b Wander covers his mouth 3.jpg S1e12b Wander's hat lands on his head.jpg S1e12b Wander running 6.jpg S1e12b Wander running through the log 3.jpg S1e12b Wander running through the log 2.jpg S1e12b Wander preparing to scream in a log.jpg S1e12b Wander running through the log.jpg S1e12b Wander ducks his head into a hole.jpg S1e12b Wander rises his head as the bats fly out.jpg S1e12b Wander screaming.jpg S1e12b Wander stops himself from screaming.jpg S1e12b Wander running through the forest 3.jpg S1e12b Wander running through the forest.jpg S1e12b Wander running through the forest 2.jpg S1e12b Wander running up the mountain 2.jpg S1e12b Wander running up to the mountain.jpg S1e12b Wander running through the peak.jpg S1e12b Wander at the peak.jpg S1e12b Wander stops from running.jpg S1e12b Wander screams out loud and long.jpg S1e12b Sylvia sleeping while Wander screams.jpg S1e12b Acorn vibrates.jpg S1e12b Wander being weary.png S1e12b Wander snaps up.png S1e12b Acorn breaks off the bench.jpg S1e12b Wander staring the acorn.jpg S1e12b Wander staring the acorn 2.jpg S1e12b Wander starting to rush through the acorn.jpg S1e12b Wander rushes down the mountain 3.jpg S1e12b Wander rushes down the mountain.jpg S1e12b Wander rushes down the mountain 2.jpg S1e12b Acorn close up.jpg S1e12b Wander trying to catch the acorn.png S1e12b Wander trying to catch the acorn 2.jpg S1e12b Wander reached the acorn.png S1e12b Wander successfully reached the acorn.jpg S1e12b Wander opens his eyes.jpg S1e12b Wander looking at the acorn.jpg S1e12b Wander happily lies down.jpg S1e12b Sylvia suddenly stands up.jpg S1e12b Sylvia lying down.jpg S1e12b Sylvia lies down.jpg S1e12b Sylvia moans.jpg S1e12b Wander suddenly waked up.jpg S1e12b Sylvia rolls over Wander.jpg S1e12b Wander got covered by Sylvia.jpg Encounter with the Centipedes S1e12b Centipedes close up.JPG S1e12b Gasp!.JPG S1e12b Forgot something.JPG S1e12b Forgot something 2.JPG S1e12b Almost forgot something.JPG S1e12b Rave!.JPG S1e12b Rolled Over Wander.JPG S1e12b Disturbed Wander.JPG S1e12b Disturbed Wander 2.JPG S1e12b Disturbed Wander 3.JPG S1e12b Disturbed Wander 4.JPG S1e12b Disturbed Wander with something soft on his mouth.JPG S1e12b Wander Screaming.JPG S1e12b AAAAAAAAAAAAH.JPG S1e12b Did she woke up.JPG S1e12b Still asleep.JPG S1e12b Idea!.JPG S1e12b Wander with earmuffs.JPG S1e12b Wander after putting the earmuffs on Sylvia.JPG S1e12b Sylvia.JPG|"Sylvia?!" S1e12b Sylvia 2.JPG|"Sylvia?!?"'' S1e12b Sylvia 3.JPG|''"SYLVIAAAAA!!!"'' S1e12b Earmuffs more effective than expected.JPG s1e12b Wander reaches into his hat.jpg s1e12b Wander getting his banjo out.jpg s1e12b Wander plays his banjo next to Sylvia.jpg s1e12b Wander playing loud song.jpg s1e12b Wander bouncing past Sylvia with banjo.jpg S1e12b_Wander_sings.jpg s1e12b Wander singing while walking past Sylvia.jpg S1e12b Wander singing while sliding on the ground.jpg s1e12b Wander walks behind a tree.jpg S1e12b Wander about to sit.jpg S1e12b Wander plays his banjo.JPG The Watchdogs Arrive S1e12b Lord Hater Spaceship's above.JPG S1e12b Found her!.JPG S1e12b Hovercycle.JPG S1e12b Wander turns his head.jpg S1e12b Wander gasps.jpg S1e12b Wander hides quickly.jpg S1e12b Wander takes worried breaths.jpg S1e12b Wander rushes away.jpg S1e12b Watchdog working on his tablet to control the hovercraft.jpg S1e12b Watchdog got interrupted.jpg S1e12b Watchdogs looking to the orchestra crickets.jpg S1e12b Orchestra crickets.jpg S1e12b Watchdog holding a pinnecone.jpg S1e12b Watchdog realized that he was holding a pinnecone.jpg The Chase and Dramatic Ending S1e12b Wander on the hovercycle.JPG S1e12b Button push.JPG S1e12b Wander lies back.jpg S1e12b A leaf floats by him in the breeze.jpg S1e12b Wander's eyes following the floating leaf.jpg To return to the episode summary for " ", click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries